


hard times

by spellman (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: Meet Cupid Juniper-Hayes. He's living in his head, to say the least - it's difficult coming out of your shell when the only person helping you out is your sister (and she's not doing a great job of it). Enter Seb - he's the exact opposite of Cupid, in all of the best possible ways.





	hard times

**Author's Note:**

> WHO WANTS SOME ORIGINAL CONTENT?!?!? nobody? oh ok then
> 
> if ur reading this come be my friend and yell at me about ur characters (or mine for that matter)

When I was in fifth grade, I wrote a song entitled “Flower Boy”. Perhaps that’s what kick-started my interest in songwriting, who knows? Maybe if I hadn’t shown it to Effy she would never have made me write another song, and I wouldn’t have been stuck in this shit-show of a band rehearsal right now. But all of the above did, in fact, happen, and that explains why I was stuck basking in the second-hand embarrassment of a petty band argument.

This morning, Effy got into a fight with Nate, who, in my understanding is the slacker of the group. He hadn’t turned up to rehearsals for three weeks, and so she said she’d kick him out if he didn’t turn up. Except he did turn up, and now she’s kicking him out. I guess I don’t have an opinion on this, since I’m not technically in the band, but I will say that that’s Effy for you.

Not only is the tension in the room thick, but the magic in here is thick, too. That tends to happen with some people once they get riled up, giving everyone else either a weird feeling or a pounding headache.

“You can’t fucking kick me out! You’re not the leader of this band.” I heard Nate yelling. (Hell, how could you not hear him? He sounds like a siren.)

“You’re right, you’re right.” She shook her head, turning away for a second. Nate’s face softened, starting again when she turned around and climbed on top of the desk. “We’ll have a vote. All that think Nate should leave the band, say I?”

“You know what, Effy? Fuck you. This is so fucking childish, I don’t need to be here.” he retaliated, packing up his few bags, and storming towards the door. “Fuck all of you.”

“I?” somebody pipes up, making a few of us laugh.

“Well, that was easy.” Effy shrugged. “We should hold auditions. Can we specify that the new bassist has to actually turn up to practice?”

“Cupid, you can bass, can’t you?” Levi asked, causing a few people to turn to me.

“Yeah. I guess. But I’d rather not be like, public?” I said, rocking back on the chair. Effy looked around the room and shrugged; a sort-of ‘what can you do?’ gesture to nobody in particular.

“Auditions it is then?” She asked as if she wasn’t _technically_ the leader of the band.

“I know a guy who may be interested?” Sylvie asked, sounding unsure. “I mean, he’s pretty ace at most instruments and he’s mentioned that he wants to join a band? I could give him a call.”

“Really,” Effy asked. “He’s actually good? And you’re not saying this to help a friend out?”

“Yes, he’s good. So, is that a maybe?”

“Invite him to the next practice, we’ll speak to the guy.” Effy smiled, quite proud of herself, though I’m not sure why. “Practice dismissed?” All of us slowly dispersed, though I waited behind for Will, knowing that he’d take longer to leave.

“What do you think of the new guy, then?” he asked, upon seeing me waiting.

“We haven’t met him yet, have we?” I shrugged, dismissively. It wasn’t really my place to judge, though, I kept reminding myself. “Probably an improvement from Nate, I imagine.”

He laughed as we stepped outside. When I first met Will, I didn’t really know what to make of him. A scrawny little kid with glasses and blue hair, who always seemed to be wearing ugly sweaters – though he’s mentioned on several occasions that it’s exactly the look he’s going for. “God, don’t get me started on Nate.”

 

* * *

 

By the time practice rolled around, we collectively did have a few doubts about the new guy, though Sylvie had repeatedly assured us that there was nothing to worry about. Though Sylvie, I guess is a bit manic at the best of times. After passively sitting around for a while, Effy walked into the room, silencing most of us – I could never pull that off. (How can a sister of _mine_ be so eloquent anyway?)

“As promised, Sylvie has brought along her friend who I was initially sceptical about, but he wears eyeshadow so he’s definitely great.” Sure enough, Sylvie and said friend were there, both perched on the end of a table. The new guy laughed a little – I think he was trying to be polite.

“Yeah, hi. I’m Seb, and I guess I’m the new bassist?” he smiled, looking around the room. I looked away when we made eye contact.

“So, I guess,” Effy said, hopping off the table. “We’ll just jump straight into rehearsal?” The band members nodded in agreement before Effy looked at me for a split second, eyebrows raised.

They went through five or six of my songs (I’m still hesitant to call them mine. Are they mine?) and two covers before Effy dismissed everybody.

“What’s your deal, hot pants?” she said once everyone had left.

“What?”

“What?”

“ _What_?”

“You’re acting weird.”

“I’m not.”

“I can tell, kiddo. You are.”

“I’m older than you.”

“By ten minutes. Don’t change the subject, dipshit.”

“I’m fine. I promise.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

“Mm. Whatever you say, big guy.” she ruffled her hair and shrugged, smiling astutely. She’s always been the one to get the better of me, even when there’s nothing to be getting the better _of_. She knows everything about everyone – is it part of her magic? God, why didn’t I get that skill?

“Eff, what do you know?” I asked, shaking my head.

“I know a lot of things about a lot of people,” she said, not looking at me.

“You know something I don’t know,” I sighed, laying down on the desk and staring at the ceiling.

“I was never taught to mind my own business, you know. It’s fun watching people figure shit out. I can read tarot, you know.”

“Is that what this is about?”

“No, I need your permission to tell your future.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“I know.” she laughed, sounding somewhat sympathetic. “What’s getting you so stressed out?”

“What would you do if I told you I was gay?” I whispered, still not looking away from the ceiling.

“Um, I would probably say ‘Good for you, help me pack away my kit.’” I could tell she was doing that smile of hers.

“Seriously, Eff.”

“Okay, seriously. I wouldn’t care. It’s your life, and if you worry about the judgement of me, someone who your orientation has nothing to do with, then you’re wasting your sweet time. Don’t stress out over it, Q.” I sat up, looking over at her. “I’m the first person you came out to, aren’t I?” I nodded. “I’m glad you trusted me. You do you.” She grinned again, going back to packing up her equipment.

Yep. I guess that’s Effy for you.


End file.
